<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober - Mirandy by TransBoyWonder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822359">Kinktober - Mirandy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder'>TransBoyWonder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KinkTober Prompted Writing Smutty Times [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil Wears Prada (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Plugs, Attempted forced sex, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Chapter four warnings, Chapter three, Cutting Warning, Day 4, Dead Body, Demon AU, Exhibitionism, F/F, Gore, Horns, Kinktober, Kinktober day 4, Lesbian Uhaul, Mating, Medical Kink, Mirandy, Mistress Miranda, Naked Hide and Seek, Needles, Not safe bdsm blood play, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Predator/Prey, Serial killer warning, Shaving pubic hair, Shower Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Strap-Ons, Tails, Vampire Sex, Whips, enema mentioned, fangs, fem dom, floggers, halloween writing prompts, pain play, pinned down, safe bdsm, strap on, submissive andy, supernatural sex, vampire mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>October-Kinktober Prompt list</p><p>Mirandy short stories!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KinkTober Prompted Writing Smutty Times [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 4 - Vampire + Bondage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Andy pushed a stack of papers across her desk and listened to the idiot yell. Irv was in there making disgusting comments about Miranda. Her girlfriend of a week was taking it, but she knew it was only a matter of time before revenge hit him like a jackhammer. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But then it got really quiet. Emily’s red hair jerked as her head came up from her project. It was deftly quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What just happened?” Andy whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s none of our business.” But Em’s face said anything but that, as she stood and walked around her desk to stare at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we go in there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you daft? Just because you are sleeping your way to the top doesn’t mean we all get an all expenses paid trip to between Miranda’s thighs.” Andy wanted to comment but was too worried about the quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are being ridiculous.” She answered a tad stiffly before walking over and knocking on the fogged artistic glass. “Miranda, you wanted me to remind you when the women for Pablo got back into the office?” It was cryptic and meant to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andrea….” That was not how she usually said her name, there was a shaky tone there. Andrea thought ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck it,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What she found was blood, and a lot of it. All over the floor, on the white carpet, on the white walls, everywhere. Irv was on the floor, but his eyes were open and he wasn’t saying anything. Running over to the white haired women Andy found that she was being pushed onto the sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda, are you hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be </span>
  <b>mine</b>
  <span>.” It was said in a feral growl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda, are you hurt?” She was ignored as bloody hands tried to reach out for her face. But Andy was faster and spun the women onto the sofa and held her hands to pin her there. Miranda moaned at the change of dynamic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling, you know I always prefer the top.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda, I need to call an ambulance.” A knock came to the door and Andy let go of her girlfriend to make sure the door wasn’t opened. But Nigel came in quickly without more warning. Holding out a big black duffle bag, designer of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crap. Well she told me to not tell you. She was going to wait until she proposed, she’s got the ring in her pocket for christ sake Miranda.” The bald man scolded and the editor had the gal to look a tad proud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nigel what the fuck.” She cursed not caring much right now about proper work etiquette. “We need to call an ambulance for Irv.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need, he’s dead. I’ve already called to get rid of the body. But we need to figure out how to clean this place up now. Call it an early wedding present. I’ll teach you everything I know how to be a servant.” Nigel stopped and then reconsidered throwing his hand in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But she’ll probably turn you, then I’ll have to clean up both of your messes.” Andy was shaking now, and walked over to Nigel only to have Mirnada wrap her bloody body around her securely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Mine.”</b>
  <span> She stared at the man and nuzzled Andy’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I’m aware, fangs. But your need to protect your mate got your boss killed.” This was too much and Andy’s head was swirling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nigel, explain before I freak out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda’s not human, and you, you’re her mate. She’s waited centuries for you. But here you are in her little magazine with frumpy hair. Then you got all dolled up and she said she’d wait but couldn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Miranda is human and those tabloids just make her sound like a monster.” Miranda hummed in approval at her mate standing up for her. But continued to kiss her, now exposed shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No kid, she’s really not human.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But she eats, she eats steak! She drinks expensive wine, I've seen her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh have you, yes she eats practically raw animal meat. Have you seen her eat salmon or chicken? No, she orders it picked around the plate and then leaves. And that wine, have you ever seen anyone else share a bottle with her?” Andy stood awe struck as Miranda noticed her upset and ran her sticky bloody hands up and down her arms soothingly. Surprisingly it worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, as fun as let’s pick apart Miranda’s cover story. I need to let the people who are gonna take the body out of here. The rug may need to be pulled and the room repainted. You gotta get Miranda out of here. But she’s gonna be so protective of you. If Em so much as looks at you wrong she could kill everyone on the floor.” Nigel started putting on rubber gloves and moving to find Irv’s neck practically missing. She’d taken more than a few poke holes out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock came at the door and Nigel mumbled about being late. But opened it slightly as five men in carpet maintenance uniforms brought in bags to roll up ‘bad carpet’. Andy watched them grab Irvs body and she shivered, only to feel the cold body of Miranda to press against her more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling, are you worried about him? Are you terribly angry with me?” She whispered like a kid being caught but not feeling guilty for doing the crime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda we gotta get out of here. I’m gonna help you commit murder evidently.” Nigel was speaking with them as they pulled the carpeting around their old dead boss. Wrapping him like a tortilla around carne asada. His blood seeped around the white outer carpet like red sauce on said burrito. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sight of blood doesn’t make you sick does it Andrea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but the sight of the women I love killing makes me feel a tad queasy.” She whispered only to realize they’d been dating a week and supposedly Miranda thought they were life mates and had a ring. And she’d just admitted loving her boss. Who smiled mega watt and her fangs were on display. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Darling, do you mean it? I was worried, Irv said he’d fire you. I had to defend you and I just lost my mind. I swear this is not usually how I behave.” Miranda’s head tilted adorably and it almost made her neck and body covered in blood look adorable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily knocked on the door to ask if everything was ok and Nigel ran over to the door and cracked it open, explaining nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda wrapped her arms once again around Andrea and growled at the men cleaning the mess. Who stopped and stared at her, like fish on the end of a hook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it Miranda.” Nigel said but her fangs were flashed none the less. He cursed and took out chains and held them up to her. “You are too old for me to do this!” He chastised again but walked into the bathroom and set them up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Six, bring her in here.” Miranda didn’t seem fazed as long as Andy didn’t step away from her too far. Holding her bosses hand and exploring more PDA then they’d ever done before in less than an hour. She pulled her into the large on suite bathroom. Complete with a shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thick handcuff was tied around the toilet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please do not tare out the toilet, these are heavy chains Andy. Do not try to take them off of her. It’ll slow her down until she’s calmed a bit. But you should probably wash all the blood off the both of you. In about five minutes the cleaning crew will be here.” He checked his watch and studied the hands thinking logistics. Andy just watched wide eyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’ll leave clean clothes by the door. Take as long as you need. She may need to bite you a few times.” He said the last part with a smirk, and then closed the door. The tile had a bit of blood they’d tracked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda, I’m gonna take off your shirt. We gotta get the blood off of you.” She commented realizing she wasn’t ready to look into the women's blue eyes and realize she’d killed for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andrea please do not be cross.” Andy took off the once beige coat and found something in the jacket pocket. Sure enough a small box, gasping Andy looked at Miranda now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You actually have a ring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only been a week of us being official!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve waited a very long time for you. I was not about to wait another second, but Nigel told me to be patient. So I am trying. I apologize you found out about me in such a way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ring or you being a vampire?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that is what your generation would call it. The latter I suppose.” Miranda tossed her disgusting jacket onto the floor and the smell of copper filled Andy’s senses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killing Irv was wrong.” It sounded childish but it was the best Andy could muster. Miranda had the nerve to roll her eyes and bend down to take off her shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Andrea, you have been here a year now. Tell me that naive thought on the world is still not engraved in you? Who will miss him? His ex wife? My staff?” Andy walked forward angry and pushed her finger into the woman's collar bone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me naive for not wanting a dead person on my conscience! And can you tell me that you honestly feel no guilt?” Andy already could tell the answer from the little puff of lips her lover gave in the audacity of the question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He threatened you, I could have eaten his stomach and made him watch as a declaration of war.” She commented and started to roll down her stockings. “Get undressed Andrea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, how can you think about sex at a time like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are covered in blood, if you’d rather I can lick it off. But seeing as we are having our first fight as an </span>
  <em>
    <span>engaged</span>
  </em>
  <span> couple I was trying to let you </span>
  <em>
    <span>vent</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Engaged was said with heavy reference as well as vent was said with her hand in the air. The other one was weighed down by the chain and handcuff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“You're not</span> <span>even embarrassed that you are chained to a toilet right now?” That did seem to affect the vampire. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was not my intention for you to find out this way. I had another plan entirely, it is rather embarrassing yes. To be strapped to my own bathroom because I have such a protective nature of you. Nigel knew this and warned me. However, I thought after so many centuries I could contain myself. However, you are still human and your life is fragile.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me fragile Priestly.” The older women’s eyes bulged at the change of attitude. “I just covered up a murrder for you. That goes beyond assistant duties!” Andy stepped back and Miranda walked forward afraid she’d leave. But Andrea just turned back around to look at her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought perhaps it was too much for an assistant, but not for you. You were never just an assistant. Surely you know that now. I knew from the moment you stepped into the building. Please know my holding back of knowledge was not a reflection of my feelings for you. Purely an intention not to scare you. You would have found me insane. I let our love take it’s natural course.” Andy wanted to laugh at that, natural course evidently meant sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please darling, forgive an old silly woman. I love you, I know that does not fix this. But I will make this up to you. Get in the shower with me?” She turned the shower handle and hot water started to fill, steam washing over them. Andy stripped quickly, ignoring the hungry eyes watching her. Then she slipped into the shower first and stood as far away from the elder women. Who seemed annoyed at the display but did not comment. Stripping of the rest of her clothes and dropping them onto the floor. She walked into the shower and let the water run down her neck and wash away all the blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It curled around the drain like ink in a glass of water dances with the light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy inhaled the scent of water and blood. Her stomach grumbled unapologetically and she was shocked at herself. How could she be hungry at a time like this. Miranda giggled a tad at the display. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are anemic my dear, it happens I’m afraid. If you choose to let me turn you….you will not need to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t, let’s just not talk about that today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright my dear, but allow me to wash you. I’ve made a terrible mess of your hair.” Sure enough her hair was sticky from the blood on Miranda’s body. She walked forward slowly as if she was about to touch a lion in the wild. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand snuck out and touched her cheek. Andy twitched but didn’t pull away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wound my Andrea. I would never hurt you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just saw you tare into a guy like a happy meal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are the only meal that makes me happy.” She winked and pushed forward surprising Andy who yelped afraid she too would be eaten. But the only thing was she was wrapped in strong arms and her neck was kissed as hands started to massage her scalp. Turning Andy around, careful of her own handcuffs. To be pulled under the warm water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy moaned at the feeling and Miranda tried not to look like she won but failed. Taking out shampoo and working it into the dark locks of hair, Andy moaned again. Miranda worked the shampoo deep into her scalp before pushing her lightly under the water and getting the blood out of her hair. Miranda must have been an expert at this dance Andy thought. She groaned, her nipples getting hard at the feeling of Miranda’s cold body and the warmth of the shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you continue to make that erotic noise I will not be held responsible for ravishing you in this bathroom, </span>
  <b>chains or not</b>
  <span>.” She growled again and then nibbled lightly on the curve of Andy’s neck who moaned fully now and reached to entangle her fingers in her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should be yelling at you.” She commented at the woman who was sucking her neck, bringing dark hickies to the surface that made the human woman’s toes curl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already did that part. Now my fiancé, this is make up sex.” Andy was having a hard time denying how good this felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand started to weave it’s way down Andy’s body but she stopped her with a hand on her bicep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Worried eyes looked back at her. They’d turned color slightly and she looked hungry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andrea, what is wrong?” Her voice shook at the end a bit. It seemed she was holding herself back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m on my period.” Miranda laughed, she’d known. In fact it was driving her crazy. The smell of the womens sex and blood mixed together for a week and a half had killed her in the beginning of the relationship. She’d been patient though, no matter how many times she’d needed to excuse herself into this very bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know darling, it smells delicious.” She said her sharp canines were rubbing against her lip now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Miranda…” The elder inhuman sat down, one hand strained against her binding as she dove between the girls thighs. Finding blood where she’d smelled it. Being suffocated between Andy’s thicker thighs was heaven. She kissed her outer lips collecting every drop of blood before letting her teeth rub against her thighs. Andy cried out and bit her own hand to try to keep it quiet for the people outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my fucking god, Miranda that feels soo good.” She’d been tense this morning when it had started. The usual cramps and horniness mixed with nausea. But the endorphin rush at being pleased like this was intense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda pulled back and blood coated her chin as she dove back in. Her free hand bringing the hips closer to her face. As she licked and nibbled the gorgeous thighs. Not touching her mates clit no matter how much she shook under her menstruations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmmm You taste delicious my darling.” She said between her thighs. Wet sucking, sloppy noises could be heard as she devoured Andy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock at the door made Andy jump but she figured correctly, Miranda's crazy hearing made sense now.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nigel, go </span>
  <em>
    <span>away</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She emphasized the last word, as in to say she didn’t care where. But Andy had more decency than that, trying to move away from the greedy mouth. A harder bite now came to her inner thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Miranda stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forget it Six, she’s not gonna stop now.” Miranda growled agreeing with his statement. She had no intention of stopping. Until she felt Andrea’s hormones change with her discomfort she huffed and backed up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nigel, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, We are done here. But we should probably bring Miranda home. But she should uh..finish whatever you two are doing first. Cuz she’s gonna need to be calm...and uh...I’m guessing she’s not right now.” Miranda made a throaty noise and Andy understood for sure that Miranda was gonna need to finish. Or they were never going to be able to leave the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda, I need to get you back to the townhouse.” She tried putting her hands into the wet white hair. Miranda studied her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you will not allow me to finish my meal first.” It was not a question at all. But an indignant statement of the ideocracy that this moment was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you get up, we’ll finish the shower and I’ll get you back to the townhouse?” Miranda’s glare came out full blast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will accompany me home.” It was almost a question this time but not quite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Miranda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will stay for dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only the delicious entre between your legs. I promise not to take too much tonight.” Miranda studied her lover who had a bit of blood still from Irv and a bit of her own blood. The sight should have been scary. But with her girlfriend on her knees in front of her it was all a bit erotic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have yet to eat, do not think I cannot tell. I’ll order from that place you love with the horrid beef dish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, oh you mean gyros greek food?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes that.” She answered a little too sharply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t that have garlic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really Andrea do not be ridiculous.” A hand came to smooth Andy’s thighs, running up and down the now cold goosebumps. “We must get out, you are getting too cold.” Andy realized that Miranda didn’t seem chilly at all. There was still so much she needed to know about her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still outside by the way. I’m slipping the key under the door.” He added after, “Roy will be outside in ten minutes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plenty of time for me to finish my meal.” Miranda interjected, ignoring her friend. “Turn the nob hotter Andrea.” WIth that she sunk back into her task and sucked her clit so that Andy could not hold back any longer. One leg wrapped around her bosses body as she held onto the wall and the shower door for dear life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, oh man why is the blood so sexy.” Miranda hummed her agreement before letting her tongue soak up more blood that the gaping hole would allow. Andy’s hips bounced at the feeling of the crazed tongue around her opening. It was all just so sexy. Why was it all so sexy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy was embarrassed at how fast she’d cum. Miranda licked her lips, and then her lover’s lips some more. Collecting all the blood she could. Cleaning Andrea up thoroughly, before standing up with ease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so good at that.”  Andy left the shower and Miranda grimaced at her leaving. A slight panic shooting through her body. But then the brunette started talking to her from the bathroom. Her wet feet leaving a trail on the floor. Miranda stared at that gorgeous naked ass. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the wrong question young journalist. The question is why haven’t you allowed me to drink you so before?” Andy brought back the key and unlocked the heavy metal, it clanked hard when it fell to the floor. Miranda didn’t seem worried and placed a gentle kiss on Andy’s lips before pulling back and giving her a genuine Miranda smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are good at that too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Miranda smirked and then put her body under the spray once again getting all the blood off of her as she grabbed a scrubbie that would have to be added to the things to be burned with Irv’s DNA. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy was able to get her boss out of the office but it was not easy. Jonathan was a sweet new intern who was looking at Andy like a piece of meat. But he paled marginally when Miranda made an animalistic stare into his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing her mate's hand and about to flash her canines when Andrea pulled her into the elevator and wished the man a goodnight. The ride down was a bicker session. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are telling everyone. Will you come with me to dinner tomorrow, I need to ask you properly. I want that ring on you and everyone to stop looking at you like that.” Andy actually laughed at that, making Miranda’s face fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda, that's how everyone looks at you all the time.” Seeming pleased that she wasn’t being laughed at because of her marriage proposition the editor took it in stride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please call for the food, you are looking faint. We have a lot to talk about tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Miranda.” She grinned like a woman who’d just cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem awfully pleased.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I am Miranda.” A failing attempt at innocence was adorable. Batting her big eyes at her boss who tried her best not to smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have my meal shortly after yours.” Andy's smile fell as she looked over scared at her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t think I was done with sampling you? No, I have a feeling you will be ready again by the time we arrive home. How long is your rental agreement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Miranda.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 7 - Demon+Alley+Pain play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 7 - Demon+Alley+Pain play</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blood and pain play!!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Time with a Demon</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy rounded the corner and vomited blood. She’d been doing this for weeks, having known what was wrong from the first cough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When a demon was in trouble with the devil he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘spit fire and wither until ‘he’ was forgiven.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a folktale, urban legend. But Andy was a witch, not normal ‘hag’ appearing witch. She liked to think of herself as more of a Hermione or Sabrina looking witch. Never Glinda though, way more Elphaba. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father was a satanic worshipper and her mother was an herbalist. They disagreed on many subjects but they still had her, on a full blood moon. A scorpio and a true lover of all things mystical. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d read every book in their haunted library and studied exorcisms. Which is why when she came to New York and Lily and herself practiced the unseen arts. Her father was disappointed when Andy started working with an Herbalist. An older one, he’d met her now: Miranda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A women with curly silvery-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was not a witch, not entirely he’d stated after meeting her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had black salt by the back door and the floor was stained and branded to look like an ouija board. One day when Andy asked for the job, she’d accidently asked the dumb question of the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda with her glasses taken off put one of her thin fingers up to her chin. The finger held a tigers eye and a pentacle ring. She’d pursed her lips and Andy knew she was in for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older woman was gorgeous though, and Andy wondered if she’d made a deal with the devil. Because there was no telling how old she was. Her ass still tight, her breasts sagged but were larger. The silky white of her skin begged to be kissed. All that marked it were small bubble burns on her upper arm. She always wore quarter sleeves, long flowing dresses or pantsuits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda had accidentally let Andy see it on the afternoon while she was doing spell work. Her long hair curled into a bun and the white streak in it had glimmered in the candle lit room. Cauldron bubbling softly and Andy had looked down to see her sleeves rolled up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the second time Miranda had pursed her lips at Andy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy was now walking deeper into the alley. Two blocks away from her work, it was a Wednesday and she couldn’t call out for work now. Not with only five minutes until her shift. Clutching her black satchel she took out a handkerchief and coughed more blood into the older fabric. It held the initial of her great great great grandmother, who had been drowned with weight for being a witch. A trial to test her of sorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her cellphone rang irritably, the brunette pulled her hair back and took a gurgling breath. Before picking up the phone and answering without a hello. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda, I’m five minute away. I’ll be right there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andrea, you do not sound well.” She’d sounded perfectly fine, and Andy knew it. But lately the older woman and her had been playing a strange sort of cat and mouse. To see if the attraction was mutual Andrea had pushed her slightly magically. Sure enough she was pushed right back, Miranda never one to deny herself pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, just a bit of toad tea went down the wrong pipe this morning.” She lied and got a hum in the background, a disbelieving noise it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you at the corner, where you buy that ridiculous bagel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, two streets over, really Miranda I'll be there soon.” The phone was hung up quickly on the opposite end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could pull the phone away from her cheek the witch felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to see the women she was currently trying not to hug. She needed comfort and silly as it sounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have blood on your hankerchief, Andrea.” She stated her eyebrows furrowing in concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m just a tad under the wether, I’ll still be able to work just as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsence, I’ve brought some things to you.” Pulling the bag that was wrapped around her shoulder Miranda magiced a table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really here?” Andy was confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be.” Eyebrows shot up and the look the older women gave was very testing. You didn’t tell Priestly what she could and couldn’t do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Witches astral project, you wouldn’t have been able to come here so quickly.” Miranda did a sharp intake of breath and Andy waited for an explanation. Palming at her handkerchief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andrea-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve been making potions for you for six months, this is ridiculous. The least you can do is this courtesy.” Andy was about to say ‘or I’ll leave.’ But she stopped herself. Miranda studied her and decided that whatever the look she was seeing must have been enough to worry her as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Transforming, her skin was still pale but sharp horns came out of her head, black and thick like that of ram. But they didn’t curl, no these were thick, and maintained to be short. Her tail, Andy looked down to see a tail with a pointed tip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Demon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would prefer you not call me such a thing. But yes, I suppose that is what a witch would think I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with being a witch.” Now she really felt like Hermione Granger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would not employ one if I thought so….” Miranda rolled her eyes and looked around the brunette. They were in a very abandoned alley. The city booming a few blocks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda, are you upset with me?” Andy asked while the older women was distracted. These were the moments she could read her boss easier, caught off guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever do you mean?” She said carefully, a calculated answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m coughing blood, did you hex me?” A bit of blood had splattered against her clothes and Miranda’s OCD needed to clean the shirt. It was clear to Andy by the way she was staring at her….wait cleavage?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not….but then my kind doesn’t need to hex a witch to make her bleed. How long has this been happening?” She supplied, Andy bit the inside of her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two days.” A chastising gaze was directed back at the witch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>silly</span>
  </em>
  <span> child, you waited until now?” Andy didn’t like that comment one bit, throwing her hands up and setting her back against the building’s brick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that, I didn’t know you weren’t a witch until a moment ago. Why are you mad at me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not.” Miranda put her chin down in check of her own tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda, I’ve lost a lot of blood. You can’t forgive me until I know how to fix it.” Andy shook her head in disbelief, this woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes passed in silence, Andy would not make a noise. Waiting for her boss to comment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t fix it.” The older woman whispered moving so her back was to the witch. Who diddn’t take that as an answer and body blocked her from leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that. What was it, a bad brew? Did I mess up a customer potion? Did I not feed Nigel?” Miranda’s familiars, she had two and they were both equally wary of strangers. It had taken them both a long time to familiarize themselves with her. One was a black wolf hound, Emily. She had one black eye and the other was missing. She growled at customers who’s aura was off. That’s what Miranda had said. Meanwhile Nigel had been quicker to accept Andy after a few months. He was silent in his disregard of customers. Only once intervening and turning into a large black shadow creature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They weren’t familiars….Andy realized….only witches could have familiars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lost souls, Nigel is about three hundred and seventy two years old. He was cursed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emily I acquired in a Japan, an old demonology circuit that plays goblin-mahjong.” Andy’s jaw slacked, sighing in defeat. Trying to understand the woman she had been flirting with, having sex dreams about had lied about what she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andrea….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you mad at me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t you persay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The blood says otherwise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nathaniel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My ex-boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he is now.” She said a wicked smile playing on her lips. Andy wondered if he was dead now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I broke up with him three months ago.” Miranda’s top lip twitched, obviously new information to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” She said, realizing that, that had given too much away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you curse him?” She said stepping forward, a foot or two away from her now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps...I may have turned him into a rat...cut off his tail for a spell and put him in a small cage….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lot to unpack.” Andy closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for hurting you with my upset.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well I’m not mad about Nate. I mean he should be let out of that curse. But I appreciate the sentiment. How do you forgive me….?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andrea how much do you know about the rules of..we’ll call it ‘demon...relations’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you’re upset….A witch can throw up blood. That’s what it says right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not entirely, a creature like me must find….an intense romantic relationship….when we feel we have been wronged the one we...care for...feels physically ill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re not an incubus.” Andy wiggled her eyebrows fliratiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andrea, hold your tongue! I have not influenced you sexually or used any sort of spell on you!” Miranda screeched offended at the comparison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax Miranda, so romantic huh?” Andy waved her hand dismissively and took set down her bag on the street. Much to Miranda’s displeasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is my fault, but I would like to add that this would not have this kind of effect if the feelings were not mutual. Is that an ok thing to say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the truth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Miranda took out her own handkerchief it was older than her own, having her initials embroidered onto it. A few herb patterns sewn into it tenderly. The older woman’s face was unreadable as she wiped under her employees nose. Dark blood having collected during their conversation. Andy jerked but saw what was happening and felt embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do I stop bleeding?” Miranda didn’t back away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Intercourse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are joking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not entirely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An eye for an eye as well, I’m afraid I’m owed my pound of flesh for heartbreak. My race really isn't meant to have hearts. So when something or someone comes along and breaks that….well it’s a sign of weakness.” She gestured down to her feet in the terms of the devil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else?” There was something else, there was always something else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll need blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vampire?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andrea do be serious, if we are to enter into a relationship you must listen to what I say once in a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember that in the fine print.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well my witch needs glasses then.” Andy stuck her tongue out but stepped forward and put her warm palm on the old demon's shoulder and sighed at the feeling of contact. Miranda seemed affected too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blood, right yes. I’ll take a vile with your permission.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always liked a bit of pain with my pleasure.” She winked cheesily, Miranda ignored her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you please lift your skirt?” Miranda asked, and both of them were surprised at her manners. The demon pushed her prey against the wall tighter, holding their bodies incredibly close. Andrea moaned and lifted her deep maroon pencil skirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How forward of you Miss Priestly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My, my, what do we have here.” Miranda teased as she played with the tender thighs, not touching what both of them wanted her to. The skirt was tight enough it stayed at the tops of the brunette thighs so she could wrap her arms around the thin frame of her lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda, I don’t care what you are. I’ve wanted this since my interview. Take your blood and fuck me like you mean it. Or I’ll curse you myself” Andy groaned and her paramour laughed a full hearted laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded like red wine hitting a glass, full and red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure my darling?” Miranda asked, knowing how to make a deal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Positive, you’ve already ruined me.” The demon looked dumbfounded and leaned in kissing the witch fully. Their lips pushing hard against one anothers, breathing through the kiss with fever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are wrong my love. My Andrea is the most divine creature. No one will ever have you again. That is my promise.” Her nose brushed back and forth against Andy’s. In a snuggling way it warmed both their hearts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep Miranda.” Andy breathely feeling hands trail along her hips and past her skirt. The soothing feeling of Miranda’s hands trying to cover the space of her body, to devour her whole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda smelled of burning sage and something sinful. Her breath now ghosting over her ear. One hand came up to play with necklaces she wore. A finger playing with them like a child would. Her crystals gleamed in the light and the pantacle seemed to taunt them. She was in uncharted lands now. Nothing could protect her from this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always keep my promises. Touch yourself.” Andy brought her hand down and brushed her clit over her panties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good witch.” She said letting her lips touch the slim throat. Sharp teeth scratching along now. Her horns were careful not to poke Andy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a demon.” Miranda pulled back a questioning eyebrow for the slur. “You intend for me to fuck myself in front of you in an alley.” The older mystical being smirked her fang showing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll properly wine and dine you after.” She winked and came back to the throat. Andy bent her neck to the side and started to rub her clit hard, like she did when she bruised herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling made her wet. The friction on the underwear was rough and it over stimulated her. Andy felt a hand come to her abdomen pushing her, keeping her up right. She hadn’t even realized her knees buckle. But Miranda had, and she was there for support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My witch is so eager to please.” Andy laughed at that and her hips bucked when she once again felt the fangs against her neck. They were small but sharp enough as Miranda bit down hard against her shoulder. Leaving the imprint of all of her teeth, that was certain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy’s hips bucked and she cried out. Only to have Miranda move so her leg was in between the witch. Keeping her upright so she could move her hand over those pouty lips. Andy didn’t comment on the hand over her mouth. Just cried out harder and Miranda let go of the bite, only to sink down right next to it. Over, and over, and over again. Big bites coming all over her shoulder, overlapping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Miranda pulled back a bit, her eyes were no longer blue, but clouded over and black. Andy just smiled and answered the worried sex crazed look. “More.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda complied quickly, “Yes my darling.” Andy rubbed her clit faster now, knowing this was one of her first orgasms of the day. The sharp pointed tail came across her thigh and sliced her thigh along the arter, shallow enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood trickled down her legs and Miranda’s hand came down and trailed her palm up to catch the blood. And drink it from her hand, much in the same way Addam might have fed Eve water from the garden of eden.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so delicious, my beautiful witch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Stay warm, close your eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let time fly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stay close, stay right here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing to fear-James Bay ‘Clocks Go Forward’</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 11-Degradation+ Headless Horsemen+Prey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 11-Degradation+ Headless Horsemen+Prey</p><p> </p><p>Predator Prey play</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Pumpkins and Fluffy Hares </strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy in the dark, lit only by the glow of her small candles. She hit her pot vape pen. It was dark blue and it reminded her of her favorite shoes that Miranda wore during winter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a puff and remembered last year about this time. She held the puff and tasted the cinnamon flavored vape. Blowing the smoke through her nose a small sigh catching in her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Before: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If ever I should wish for a retreat whither I might steal from the world and its distractions, and dream quietly away the remnant of a troubled life, I know of none more promising than this little valley</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>.</em>” Andy read in a silly voice, the twins laughing along. It was October eleventh and they were ecstatic about halloween. Dressed in last years costumes they asked Andy to read them all of her childhood halloween books. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d also gotten Miranda’s approval to read them Practical magic and the BFG. So she was currently reading ‘The Legend of Sleepy Hollow,’ by Washington Irving. The girls were eating the book up. The three sitting in the den with their feet on the atomen. As they slumped against the couch. It was new, Miranda had the whole place redecorated for fall. It’s yellow, browns, and dark but vibrant reds were homey. Not that Miranda hadn’t done it on purpose Andy figured once her girlfriend had mentioned her love for all things pumpkin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there was pumpkin spice chai tea, pumpkin coffee creamer, and pumpkin pie slices in the editor's home. So on the nights that Andy gave in and did stay over, she was showered with her favorite smells in the townhouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door clicked and Andy stopped her reading turning to see her girlfriend opening the den doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girls, you packed before talking Andrea into reading to you?” The both melancholy said there yes's. Miranda hid her smile at their obvious desire to stay here with the two women. “It’s only for the weekend, besides you will be going to the pumpkin patch on Tuesday with your friends.” The two cheered up a bit at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy’s phone vibrated and she unwrapped her arm around Caroline to grab her cellphone out of her pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Op, there he is now.” Miranda’s eyebrow quirked and the twins kissed their favorite woman on the cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Andy.” Caro said pushing off the sofa and running upstairs. Miranda knew that her oldest forgot to kiss her but she didn’t comment. Then Cassidy whispered something into the brunettes ear and they both looked at Miranda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bet my little vampire.” She said and the shyer twin giggled and walked up to her mother, who bent down a bit and got a kiss on the cheek as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They left the room to grab their things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What may I ask was such a big secret?” She said leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed. Andy came around and held her arms, finding her pout adorable. Leaning in and kissing her nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you still want to play tonight?” She ignored the question much to the older womans chagrin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I could always demand that you tell me, after all I do have that power.” Andy chuckled, yes the older woman did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could, but house rules.” She teased and was pinched on the ass hard. She jumped slightly but didn’t yelp. Turning over her shoulder and giving a fake shocked look. Miranda just tilted her head testing the limits. Then they walked to the door and made sure the two red heads made it safe out into the autumn air, the black mercedes speeding away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking….mmm.. butternut squash ravioli with olive oil and filled with ricotta.” Miranda laughed, closing the door behind the cold world. The two wrapped in their own warm cocoon. Blue eyes found the brunette who was enjoying this warm feeling she was getting from her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to ask how exactly you and my ex husband started to text.” Andy now rolled her eyes as she made her way into the kitchen. Her hair falling from her shoulder as she pushed into the pristine white room. Opening the ridge and putting the ravioli down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you work long hours, I was an assistant, and he knows I’m at home with the twins a lot. Plus he’s got great taste in books, so he loaned me a copy of ‘Notebooks of Da Vinci’ it was a read.” She said, taking out a pot, moving to the sink. She was trapped against the sink, feeling a body move against her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mmmmMMMmm, you’ve been less than honest.” Andy turned around, seeing the beginning of their play already starting in the older woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda, food first then kinky times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been bossing me around quite a bit tonight. I think I’ll remind you who exactly is the prey here.” Shivers ran through the brunette's body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda….” The editor turned off the water that was now flowing out of the pot. Andy looked down realizing she hadn’t even noticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My little one, you know the rules.” Andy gulped, she knew the rules alright. Putting the pot down into the sink she turned, but Miranda did not give her much room. Her breath hitting Andrea, it smelt of pumpkin coffee. It seemed the editor missed Andy when she wasn’t around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll count, you tell me Jack O’ Lantern if you want me to stop. Go upstairs, black box.” Miranda moved now closing her eyes and taking a breath through her nose as if the hunt was on. She must have put it out this morning, she ran up the steps. Kicking her heels up the moment she reached the door. Miranda preferred she not wear them when they did this, it was ‘too loud, gives you away.’ And Andy couldn’t help but agree. She opened the black box and found it adorable. It seemed Miranda wanted her prey to be barley wrapped tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about thirty minutes later Andy came down the stairs, having cleaned herself out earlier in the day. She took a shower and got rid of all scents and cleaned out one more time. Before putting the metal plug inside of herself. The bunny tail stuck out between her two cheeks. She got wet when she was rimming herself to insert it. She was a sucker for the tails, and Miranda was all too happy to find that little embarrassing fact out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming down the stairs in her barefoot, they stuck a little. She was sweating. The lights that were on were dim. The fireplace had been started in the main room. Andy gulped and walked into the hall finding the closet she put most of the dry cleaning for a year. Closing it she heard a growl, knowing she’d been found. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little bunny, that is not a good spot.” Andy open and closed the door. Seeing Miranda in her work close. Her heels still on, as if to terrorize Andy by the noise. Although she hadn’t heard her on the staircase. Andy didn’t even close the door running as fast as she could into the tv room and hiding behind the sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One.” Miranda said victoriously. Her heels clicking now, as she walked into the dinning room. Three rooms that Andy could be in on this floor. She walked onto the carpet of her study but stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of Andy’s senses were heightened and she thought of Ichabod Crane all of a sudden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The quote particularly that; “<em>A</em></span>
  <span><em>ll these, however, were mere terrors of the night, phantoms of the mind that walk in darkness….</em>” She felt like that now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand pulled at her hair in the darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two run, little hare.” She teased the tightness on her scalp not releasing as she bit into Andy’s naked shoulder. She’d not been instructed to wear clothes, just the tail and a note in the box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she bit harder and Andy cried out fighting against her predator. Who finally released her, licking her lips. A faint taste of copper hitting her tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy jumped over the sofa, which at any other time would not have been allowed. But she was prey right now, all that mattered is that she didn’t get caught. She had to at least make it to five. Then she would win, then she would have her prize. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Running up the stairs as quietly as possible but knowing that Miranda’s freakishly good hearing helped her in these moments. She skipped steps and made it to the library. Realizing now that all that was there was another closet. Not good, not safe for the bunny. She needed another place. Opening the door Miranda stood in the dim light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three.” She said and pounced on the woman. Pinning her to the floor with the sweep of her arms. Andy’s body hit hard onto the floor. But that was the way she liked it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy struggled from under her but Miranda bit into her neck hard. She knew that meant she needed to submit. But she wouldn’t go lax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she was flipped onto her stomach and the brunette dug her nails into the expensive rug, trying to pull away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Submitt little one, or I’ll fuck you and not let you cum.” Miranda stated and Andy cried out when she felt it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda must have worn it to work, under her slacks….all day long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The strap on was their favorite. Miranda loved to see Andy writhing underneath her. The beautiful predator prey play had started this. The jacking of the older woman's hips were animalistic. Andy had commented on it. The need they felt, the bliss of not being in control anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda could lose herself in the feeling of power. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me little hare. Do you fear me?” Andy was trembling, she did in this moment. Her adrenaline spiking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda snaked her hand into her trousers and the noise of the zipper echoed in the room. Her not so little friend coming to attention as it was unstrapped from her thigh. THe thing stood at attention and the tip pushed against Andrea’s opening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That it. Push against me little thing.” Andy mewled and rocked her hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it easier to submit, you don’t deserve pride do you?” The brunette felt the silicone push into her a little bit. Miranda’s hand came down to pin her lower back onto the floor. She took it like a dog. The feeling of being nothing more than an animal in heat was too attractive to ignore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuckkk..please alpha.” She said and Miranda let out a throaty moan behind her. Taking one hand and wrapping it around the back of her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy had accidentally said it one night in bed and the next day Miranda had brought books into the bedroom to understand the kink. She in turn had loved it, adding it to their predator/prey play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Omega, I’m gonna fuck my property now. You like that don’t you little cunt?” Andy moaned again trying to turn her body but the fingers near her throat tightened. It was agony, the need to cum consumed her thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda pushed in slowly, much to both of their upset. But Miranda refused to hurt her unintentionally. All pain would be consensual and on purpose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put it in the air, little one.” Andy ignored her and Miranda moved her hands to her ass and pulled them up, sharply. Sinking her dick all the way in. Andy screamed out into the dark room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The more you test me the less you will like the outcome silly, little, unseless, omega.” She said as she started to let her hips thrust hard, picking up the pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keeping a bit of the shaft out, knowing it would hit her cervix. She’d do that later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alpha, please,,,,s,,s,,s..s...s” She said as she was fucked harder and harder. Her hips smacking as they thrusted against her. Even though she was closed, the power dynamic was huge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be a good little tramp, open those legs. Let your alpha fuck her little bitch.” Andy’s vagina was already clamping down and she was almost pushing Miranda out as she felt her quick orgasm approaching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, my piece of meat. My fuck hole” she continued when she heard Andy moan. It was heavenly for them both. The degradation was too sexy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beg for it cunt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Alpha I can’t..” Miranda pushed down harder, making her weight pushing her down further into the floor. Below her, beneath her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me. Cum for me. Beg me to, cum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plllleeeeaaasseeeee.” She felt her clit pulse and Miranda buried herself hard into the wet pussy. Andy screamed a bit in discomfort but mostly in her orgasm bliss. Her toes curled as she jerked and shuddered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Collapsing her whole body shivered in after shocks, Miranda didn’t pull out, she didn’t ease off. Instead, push her weight completely. Andy shivered more at the feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again my Darling? You are going to be punished for not begging.” Andy laughed, breaking the scene for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again, my alpha.” She smirked as she felt Miranda’s hips start to rock back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Now:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost exactly a year later Miranda found Andy deep in thought in the library. Realizing as she stared at the floor they had had a sexy scene on. She felt herself grow hot at the thought. Miranda walked over and took the vape pen out of the woman's mouth. The candlelight illuminating them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy would have found the older woman scary if she’d not found her so enchanting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You finished the cartridge, headaches bad today my dear?” Miranda’s tone said she was concerned but also perhaps didn’t know if it was just Andy trying to undwind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, just writing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A story?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly.” Miranda’s eyebrows raised as she unscrewed the cartridge and threw it in the trash. Moving to the drawer, it was unlocked. It usually was locked, but Andy was right there. She pulled open the drawer that held a lot of their treats. She found the raspberry flavored one she’d loved so much and pulled on the pen. It instantly soothed the muscles in her neck that she subconsciously rubbed at the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy’s eyes were a bit blood shot. Blowing the smoke into her lovers face, Andy inhaled as if it would get her higher. Miranda enjoyed the bit of degradation on a daily level, be it something as small as smoke in the face. She turned to the computer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I?” She could have just taken the damn thing. But she was being polite to her submissive by asking for the laptop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not great yet.” She said biting her bottom lip lightly. Miranda touched her lip to remind her not to chew on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Allow me to be the judge?” She’d known when Andrea wrote erotica that it would be good, but these were one of her favorite times that she read the girls' work. It was always the sexiest and she one day would publish them, that was a promise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course my muse.” Andrea teased and stood the two moved over to the sofa. Miranda handed the laptop to the darling girl. Then unzipped her lovers pants and let her hand rest on top of the warm mound of her sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You read, I’ll find something to do in the meantime. “ Miranda’s eyes twinkled with an evil glint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy almost choked on her own spit. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I profess not to know how women’s hearts are wooed and won. To me they have always been matters of riddle and admiration. Some seem to have but one vulnerable point, or door of access; while others have a thousand avenues, and may be captured in a thousand different ways……”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Washington Irving, </b>
  <a href="https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/24816020">
    <b>The Legend of Sleepy Hollow</b>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 13 - Blood Play + Zombie + Gag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>BLOOD WARNING: BLOOD PLAY! </span>
</p><p> </p>
<h4 class="heading byline">
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstomwar/pseuds/summerstomwar">summerstomwar</a> asked for Cat o' nine tails, I hope you liked it! </h4><p>Killer Miranda! </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>The Blood Red of Her Eyes</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline and Cassidy were sitting on the bathroom counter and Andy was helping add blood to their chins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma more blood please!” Andy just shook her head but added more and more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright little zombies, that’s enough for tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t you two look positively grotesque.” Miranda said by the door ignoring her first instinct to snap because the blood would probably stain the bathroom and their children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Cara will be taking you trick or treating, you gotta go!” Andy said and the two growled a zombie noise. Then limped out of the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a flashlight!” Their mom yelled after them, and Andy put down the tube of fake blood. Miranda followed the twins to the door as her wife cleaned up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrea figured the best to save the concoction for next year. Going down to the storage space, she saw a lock on the door. It had a combo, she put in Miranda and her own wedding anniversary. Surprised that there was a lock in the townhouse she didn’t know about. Unlocking it quickly she walked in and screamed. Roy was slashed onto a blue tarp. The blood seeping into the concrete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I suppose it would be hypocritical to now ask you to not use fake blood that will stain our children.” Miranda said from the door, closing it and deadbolt locking it from the inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M...M..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes my darling, I did it. Before you ask anymore questions. I’d like to know now. Will you be telling anyone. I’ve loved our marriage and have no intention of killing you. But our children could not handle this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y..you’d kill me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No darling, I don’t know If I could. But I could not go to prison as a serial killer either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t the first time?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every few months since before I started working at Runway. It helps relieve the stress.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All those jokes about you killing your assistance!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, I only killed one. Besides she spelled cerulian wrong! She deserved it!” Miranda threw up her hands as if it was something that made sense. Andy’s head started to spin. She fainted onto the tarp and was covered in blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andrea, can you hear me?” The editor asked Andy felt cold and looked down to see that she was naked and chained next to Roy. She screamed but Miranda seemed unfazed. Having taken off her own clothes and now in their favorite strap on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not want to do this, in fact I married you hoping you would never see this my darling. But you were always too smart for your own good.” Coming over with the strap she put her hand over the gash from the floor Andy did not have on her head, mixed with some of Roy's blood. She stuffed the fingers in the back of Andreas throat who gagged and surprised and Miranda took the fingers out and then slammed the dildo in the back of her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we shouldn’t have married, maybe I should have put you down here all along.” Miranda's throat fucked Andrea. Who cried but didn’t bite down, afraid of the consequences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Andrea woke up in bed</b>
  <span> and turned to look at her wife. Who was sound asleep, what a weird dream. That was the last time she drank tequila with the girls.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked under her fingernails and saw blood, going to the bathroom and turning on the shower. Mesmerized by the blood, she was curious. Sticking one finger in her mouth as she tasted the copper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling?” Miranda asked, not even slightly affected by the light, she seemed to have been awake even though her wife was sure she was asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda…”  Andy took the finger out of her mouth and tried to explain. But Miranda came over and wrapped her hand around the hand, bringing it up to her own mouth and sucking. A pop came as she took it out of her mouth. Humming happily at the revelation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not know you had a taste for blood my darling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I guess I always have.” She said, a bit of fear in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me test this then?” Taking out her drawer a pair of old fashioned scissors coming out. She held them apart with one hand wrapped around the blade Miranda cut Andy's collar bone. Leaning over and slicing right on top of it. Andy shuddered and the older wife leaned in and licked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With the risk of sounding like Hanibal Lecter you are positively good enough to eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda….Did any of you assistance spell cerulean wrong?” Miranda looked confused but laughed leaning in and sticking her tongue inside Andrea’s mouth. Letting her taste her own blood. She pulled back a bit of it on the side of her mouth Andy leaned in and let the tip of her tongue lick the side up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That does kinda taste good…” She decided out loud. Miranda put her hand on the woman's wrist and pulled the blade, cutting from various hidden areas and drinking. About an hour into the endeavour Andy had eleven cuts on her body and Miranda had sucked each one of them until they had clotted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes dear?” The wite haired vixen had a certain dazed look on her face. Like a vampire that had fed, if such things existed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hit me.” Icie eyes gleamed with mischief. Dropping the scissors into the sink, she had little cuts in her own fingers, taking her sticky fingers and dragging her wife into the bedroom. Andy got on the bed, putting her ass in the air. A ritual they both knew all too well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda made noises behind her before taking out three instruments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First the Cat of nine tails, it was dark brown with a large handle. Not something you bought at a small sex shop. No this they had purchased for three hundred, it was real leather like all their toys. Miranda demanded perfect balance when she hit Andrea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had a small blue loop at the bottom for hanging in their closet after cleaning. It had notches in it and then a plethora of ‘tails.’ Long thin pieces that came down to caress Andy’s pale skin. This was a favorite of the blue eyed mistress. She loved them and had bought different lengths, this specific ‘cat’ had knots at the ends. Something that would sting more than a usual one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda took the flogger next to it first. It was as long as her arm and she let the fat ends brush against Andrea’s cheeks. Then she placed it through her ass crack, making her pucker and shiver at the feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was already too wet from their edward scissorhands extravaganza in the bathroom. Not knowing that she or even Miranda were that invested in blood. But now she wondered about needles, scalpels, sharp things..Sharp like Miranda’s cold eyes or her cheekbones. Maybe she’d always wanted something sharp. To cut her fingers on something beautiful. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy let out a cry when she felt the flogger slap her skin, it didn’t hurt. But it was as if her sensations were already heightened from the cuts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be quiet Andrea, our girls are downstairs.” Andy bit onto the pillow but whimpered at the feeling of the flogger. She heard a tsk behind her then felt Miranda get on the bed and bring the ball gag to her mouth. It was black and had plenty of use already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda went back and forth between the flogger on Andy’s back and ass, her skin was pink now. As if at attention. The big flogger was a tease. Miranda kept the weight of it, never hurting Andy like she wished for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette submissive made a gurgling noise behind the gag as if praying that Miranda have mercy on her. But her wife ignored her, going about the flogger for the next thirty minutes. Andy was soaking by the time she dropped the flogger back onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already feel better.” She mused, and Andy wondered why her dream had woken this for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts were cut off when she felt Miranda’s tongue on her labia, collecting the extra moisture. Going over her opening to feel Andy clench around the hot tongue. She kept her hips still with all the self control she had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda laughed and pulled back the noises her mouth were making were obscene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you were dreaming, I intend a full storyline in the morning printed and in the study.” She slapped her hand down on her wifes ass, who nodded and rut into the air now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda gripped her favorite toy in her hand looking down at the last toy, the dildo she so loved to use on Andrea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was going to ease her stress more than any other activity. Her day was so bad she was tempted to end Emily’s life in their basement. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bringing the nine tails over her shoulder and slapping it down hard. She gave Andrea the pain she desired. Putting heat into the slaps. Making a pattern on her ass, then letting it softly trail over the bruising flesh. Miranda even ran it down her thighs and in between her legs. Letting goosebumps rise as she skimmed the inside of her wife's thighs and then calf. Tickling her feet for a moment with it before coming back down on her left cheek. Alternating the shoulders she threw the material over before letting it crack down on her wife. She saw a small slice on her skin from the force of one of her blows. Andy’s legs gave out and she stopped. Moving over and undoing the ball gag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrea’s fingers went to her own cunt and started rubbing furiously. Miranda laughed an evil cackle but leaned down and licked the bits of blood that had formed, and sucked on the forming bruises. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Miranda didn’t have the heart to tell Andrea her dream was real. Perhaps she would tell her tomorrow. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Devil in the Details Day 21 (Devil Prompt)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was an old story I started but didn't like. This prompt worked for it really well. But there is no sex in it so far. So it'll have a second part I swear! </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Devils in the Details</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling please stop stirring. It will wake up Cerberus and then he will need to go out.” Andy groaned and thought of her cat and how she needed to go to the store today. But the feeling of drool on her chin made her groan awake. Cracking one eye open, she felt a warm smaller hand possessive on her bum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda?” Andy’s eyes shot open. Had she fucked her boss?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Andrea five more minutes.” The gravelly sound in her boss's voice warmed her heart. The night before flashing back now. Whatever this room was, it wasn’t her boss's townhouse. “MIRANDA?! Where are we?” Sitting up and grabbing the red silk sheets off of Miranda. Who was currently wearing a negligee looking sexy as ever. Andy hopped back out of the bed pulling the sheet around her naked body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda turned on her side, the neglee riding up deliciously. The subtle show of ink was a little shocking to the assistant. “What the fuck is going on.” She let herself curse in front of the woman. Stepping almost back farther. The room felt like it was 80 degrees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dear, I know this is all a shock to you. But it took a bit out of me to drag you here. I am a tad tired. And I need my beauty sleep for the festivities tomorrow.” Miranda said, trying to close her eyes again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda, this is a dream. My Miranda doesn’t have a tattoo.” Andy looked around the room for her dress she had worn the day before. But there was nothing but a large red rug with black ruin designs. Her purse must be around here somewhere. She continued to search. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love the sentiment but, I actually have two, tomorrow I’ll have three. But I don’t suppose that's what you meant.” Miranda’s blue eyes lazily opened reluctantly and she felt for the quilt that was at the foot of the bed. While it was rather warm in hell. She missed the added warmth of her Andrea tucked in next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t real.”</span>
  <span>” Miranda’s eyebrows furrowed. Andy continued to run around the room like a chicken with its head cut off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh for heaven sake, do be original. This whole dream idea is quite boring and overused. Let’s try the truth on for size. My name Isn’t Miranda Priestly. And I’m not human. Runway isn’t really mine. It’s been a long con. It’s been a con for the last 26 years. I was waiting for you Andrea.” Miranda’s tone was curt and her fingernails dug into the mattress, feeling worried she may lose what she never got to have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make any sense!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was actually a blink of an eye, very little amount of time to someone like us Andrea. I did rather think you’d come to earth a lot sooner.” There was romance in the older being's eyes that Andy had never seen. But an underline of hurt that Andy knew she was inflicting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I’m..So you must be a demon or-” Before twenty questions could continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Andy thought was Patricia yawned and came around the corner. But instead of one head, three heads turned to her. Black and brown fur covering the beast who’s three heads all had different eyes. Glowing almost in the dim lit room. Andy’s toes curled into the floor as if rooting her to the spot. She’d heard of three headed dogs but seeing one…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH MY GOD!” Andy screeched as Cerberus bonced towards her and licked her hand. The hand that still clung to the sheet with her very naked body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not Patricia!” Miranda rolled her eyes at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No that was a glamor I’m afraid, I couldn’t walk the streets of New York with a three headed dog.” The woman chuckled and opened her drawer to pull out a pair of glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda I think we need to talk.”The brunette's panicked voice seemed to send chills up the older woman's back. Andy came back to the bed and sat down. Trying to calm herself before she fell over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve waited a long time for this.” Miranda cut in before Andy could say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Last night when I kissed you, you told me you love me. I believe you meant it.” Miranda's gaze was harsh, locking onto the figure before her. As if perhaps in the night Andy had changed her mind. Miranda took her hand as if trying to cling to her lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never lie to you.” Andy whispered. That made Miranda visibly softened, smiling back with a twinkle in her eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear that. You see by saying you loved me in return I knew it was time to bring you home.” Andy’s eyebrows shot straight up. But before she could panic more Miranda tried to reassure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do not try to cast out of here. It may hurt you my love.” Miranda got out of bed and pet the dogs head sweetly. Feeling the sudden need for caffeine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is home? Wait, you said cast. You know then, that I-” The naked girl got off the bed bringing the sheet back up her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A heathen, yes Andrea what part do you not understand?” The frustration she had seen in the editor came back. You don’t ask Miranda questions, but then again this wasn’t entirely the same ruleset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly all of it Miranda.” None of this made sense, She looked around the dark room lit by candles and could practically feel the magic in the walls. Like the smell of a lover's perfume on an old sweater. It enveloped her in ways she didn’t understand.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well many mortals bring their fiance home, I suppose you could look at this arrangement like that. My mother Lilith and my father was Satan. I have taken the throne since then. I need a…. Well, anyway my council called about the gods. We have a prophecy, you and I.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who am I to mess with destiny I supposed.” Andy whispered, remembering her mother's words to her as a child. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes well,  our destinies were written in the cosmos.” Miranda saw something flash on Andreas' face and decided to let it slide for now. Walking out of the bedroom with Andy hot on her tail, so to speak. Cerberus stayed by Miranda’s side like glue. But continued to lean his head back to make sure Andy was following. It would be sweet if the circumstances weren’t so immediate Andy thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see where you are going with this. I can’t be your handmaiden or sexy witch slave. For god sake I’ve never even-” Miranda turned around in the hall and looked at her with a devilish smirk. Her long fingernails brushed over the young woman's pinkening cheeks. Landing under her shin to extend that lushious white neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andrea, that’s quite an erotic idea. Is that what you thought you would be?” Sex dripped from Miranda like oil on naked skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean isn’t that what we did, um last night. You took me to your bed and uh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did not, you are waiting.” Andy didn’t specifically want her boss to know she was kind of a virgin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would you know!” Miranda gave a possessive smile and the brunette shook her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God Miranda, that is such a violation of privacy. And just so you're aware,” anger raising in her voice before she could stop it. She stepped into the older woman's space with defiance on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not naive in the bedroom, I’m not entirely innocent.”This made Miranda grit her teeth. Yes she’d watched all of the things Andrea had done. It was possibly the hardest moments of her life. She was not one to share. Clenching her teeth she spoke through the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Backseat of a Tommy Hernadnez car in your sophmore year will be known as a blip. But I do have very special plans for him touching what is mine. A certain place in hell just for him, of course he was none the wiser. But I scared him off.” She said, straightening her posture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait how do you know? Tom never called me after.. are you wait- DID YOU WATCH ME?” The brunette's jaw slacked in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Andrea, I’ve watched you your whole life. I had to know you were safe, it’s difficult in this world for a young witch. But after the first few years of watching you cast and play with dead things. Why I couldn’t look away. As your body grew bountiful and your temper grew. I found myself enthralled with you. It was hard to watch you kiss mortals while I was hell bound.” Andy’s heart swelled a little at that. While it was creepy knowing her guardian angel wasn’t entirely pure of intent. Knowing she wasn’t alone all those years was nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I suppose last night we didn’t actually..” Andy shrunk in herself a little, her head turning to the side and staring at the floor. Cerberus head cocked to the side at the witches' turmoil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling,” Miranda’s predatory gaze seemed to dim at the adorable assistant in front of her. “I would not let your first time happen like that. You would remember if I lavished your body, I promise you that.” With that she turned around and continued down the dark hall. The velvet carpet slipping under Andy’s bare feet. The glow of candles being the only way to see out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I have some clothes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why you’ll need them. No one will be coming to see us today.” The two entered the kitchen. Dark red tile and herbs all over a wooden island. No windows which was probably better, skulls as knobs for the cupboards. Black wood with white trim, dead flowers hanging from the ceiling as well as a few pots and pans. A few pentacles drawn as art and framed on the wall, as well as upside down black goats head painted. Miranda went straight to the coffee machine which looked very much new and expensive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to my clothes from yesterday?” Andy sat on one of the bar stools holding her sheet around her. She knew that she was pretty but that didn’t mean she was ready to be buck naked in front of the ruler of Hell. Much less Miranda, god her crush was ridiculous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Burned them.” Andy rolled her eyes at the dramatics her boss seemed to have placed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about my phone? Do you have cell service in Hell?” Miranda’s coffee machine made noises as she got milk out of the fridge. Huh, cows in Hell?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite enough lip from you. You’ll be happy to know there is a library and we do have wifi. Miranda waved in the air at the invisible internet waves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The devil has wifi, now I know this is real.” Andy sassed smirking. Honestly this was all starting to make more sense. Miranda was a drama queen, and an absolute hot tempered woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are being awfully brave for someone with no clothes.” Miranda bit back smiling showing her sharp canines. Then took a swig of coffee and sighed happily at the taste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not afraid of you.” Andy leaned in as if it was a secret.  Plus Andy had loved dead things when she was younger. She always could see the aura as it left. Never being the one to kill it, but things did tend to die around her. Like her father for instance, she still believed it was her fault.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I suppose not. Many are scared, you know. But not you, not this witch, that does make you special.” Miranda mused as if a distant thought. She didn’t get alot of friends herself, her mother was the only one who didn’t fear her. The demons were delighted in her scheming, monsters she kept as pets. The damned she showed no mercy as they begged and pleaded. No, it didn’t leave a lot of time for friendships. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what was the plan exactly?” Andy asked, putting her one arm on the counter as if to sort out the mess in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Miranda thought of magicly evaporating that ridiculous sheet. She couldn’t focus knowing that Andrea was sarcastically taunting her and yet so close to naked. The images of flogging her shot through Miranda’s mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if there is a prophecy I’d like to read it.” Miranda was shaken through her thoughts at that. No, that wouldn’t do at all. The prophecy spoke of children and marriage, at the untying of hells threads. Andrea we too new to this game to know that much, it would scare her away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be happening.” Miranda answered sternly not about to even let her glimpse the room she kept the prophecy in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I didn’t realize Hell was under a dictatorship.” Andy smiled mischievously at the older woman. She shouldn’t poke the queen of hell, but it was so nice to flirt openly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I prefer to think of it as a monarchy actually.” Miranda whipped her fingers through her white hair and shrugged looking away from her lover. Setting down her drink a little too loudly on the wooden island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So then what’s your next step, you’ve dragged a witch to hell. All of my things are in New York, including my cat by the way. Who will notice my absence.” Phantom, Andy’s familiar would be looking for her as they spoke. He was a gremlin in a black feline body. He had taken to watching over Andrea when she was 7 years old. And was the only person she wouldn’t easily leave without.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting you are more worried that your cat will miss you than your friends.” Miranda wondered how she heard about the cat before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Witches don’t have friends Miranda, they think I’m a mortal. If they knew who I really was they’d freak out. You obviously already know that though so what is your point?” Andy looked down at her sheet and gritted out her teeth. She had liked Nigel though, she considered him as close as possible to a friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just that you have nothing to lose, to stay in hell.” Miranda tilted her head as if it was nothing. What a weird way to put it, nothing to lose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I beg to differ.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would being my Queen really be so horrible!?” The queen irritatedly spat with too much anger in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you hope for marriage to a witch?” Andy’s eyes grew wide and Miranda realized she’d said far too much. But it was rather hard to lie to those big brown eyes. She was the best liar, but not to her darling. She couldn’t deny Andy anything, even at this stage in the game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t ready for that conversation.” Miranda recovered waving her hands. Andy started to panic, no one should marry her. Her family collected death and destruction in its wake. Lover’s not making it long in this world. But surely Miranda knew that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid my family isn’t rather good at marriage proposals. Being with me would very likely be the end of your reign.” The concern was clearly written all in the woman’s body posture. Like she needed to shield the devil herself from the very things that haunted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh surely you don’t think a little death will scare away lucifer darling?” She grinned devilishly before coming around closer and bringing her long fingernails over Andy’s arms. Causing goosebumps to rise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what you’re getting into.” Andy shuddered but didn’t pull away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t be denied my destiny Darling.”Miranda leaned in and whispered in her ear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let the gods try to take you from me.” Then kissed along the brunette's jaw. Who was still trying to remember why this was a bad idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We still have problems to talk about.” The witch tried to point out, losing her ground on the fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmm.” Miranda said, ignoring the worries and enjoying her to be bride’s delicious skin. So soft and sparking magic below the surface. A hot mouth sucked on her pulse point. Tasting her finally was almost enough to climax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda, we need to talk about this. You dragged me to another realm, burned my cloths and don’t think I have a right to know what’s going on.” Andrea moaned and Miranda bit down at her neck leaving small fang imprints. Andy moaned loudly at the contact. Miranda mumbled a no, as her finger started to thread through the witch's hair. Tongue traveling along the length of her neck. Andy wondered what felt so good and realized. The stories of the devil’s split tongue, she definitely felt like some skill was going into her lovers groping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My you really don’t fear me do you?” She smelled arousal and no sense of terror as she was in the clutches of the rules of the inferno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Miranda, I don’t. I realize you are used to life a certain way, getting your way all the time. But if you expect me to stay in Hell I’m not going to sit in the corner and be your good little concubine. Or your dumb naive wife who nodds next to you. If I wanted that I could have stayed in New York and tried online dating.” Miranda pulled back at that, lust fading slightly at the worry in her darling’s eyes. However her Andy was clearly trying to fight through her arousal. The last part was said breathy as she grabbed possessively onto Miranda’s hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t witches use love potions?” She said irritated. Not really answering any of what the witch had just said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MMm, doesn’t the devil eat children?” Andy retorted back, clenching her teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous, my father only feasted on one or two children in his reign. It’s not a common practice Andrea. Besides we are in a different age of ruling. I was expecting you to be upset at the idea of Hell. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mother used to say Satan kept magic in balance, without death there can be no life and so forth. I don’t think that what you do is horrible. I just don’t know if we are going to.” She stopped and looked at the floor her eyebrows shooting up as she held onto the last word, “ agree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t suppose the idea of mortality appeals to you then?” Witches lifespan was closer to 200 years, but Satan didn’t exactly have an expiration date. Unless of course they were killed, much like Miranda’s father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” Andy said after a moment of thought, it wasn’t something she really craved like mortals did. 200 years felt like enough time to travel, learn her craft and spend her days cooking and tending to a garden. “Miranda you didn’t even ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does one ask. I thought I love you was permission.” Miranda asked irritated that this was how her morning was going. Already feeling a migraine come on. Reaching out for her coffee cup and pulling herself away from the lover. She seemed to tangle every thought up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would have been nice to at least have a first date. “ Andy whispered childishly looking down at her sheet. The devil sighed and had to admit, this wasn’t how she wanted to do this either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I’m on a time crunch darling. I would have loved to court you slower. But I do not have that luxury. And now neither do you.” Lucifer clenched her jaw rubbing her temples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t I have the luxury?” Andy asked slowly with a rumble in her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid my obvious attraction to you has made you a target. I couldn’t let that happen, you will be safe in my realm, no one would dare touch you.” Miranda’s small growl at the end solidified that argument. Her fang made an appearance as she felt possession in the witch make her hornier than ever before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will need to figure out logistics.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t follow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll marry you, I know you didn’t ask. But I think that’s where this is going. You don’t just drag a girl you like to Hell. So I’ll marry you, but my opinion needs to be taken into consideration from this day forward. Also I want my grimoire, my cat, and a few plants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant what I said, Miranda. I do love you, I know I’m yours. I can feel it in my gut. But I refuse to be taken advantage of. Which is what I think is going to happen with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda scowled at the idea of taking advantage of her darling. No Andrea didn’t deserve that, she wouldn’t ever try to hurt her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I’ve not been easy to be around but surely you don’t believe I would do that to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rules, I want it on paper lady lucifer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer is fine darling. I’d rather Miranda, you’ll be a Morningstar soon too.” She reached across the table holding out her hand. Andy pulled it away last minute and Miranda groaned exasperated but this game now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this what it’s like to make a deal with the devil?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweetheart you’ll be making all kinds of deals with me, don’t fret that.” She said her fangs once again shining in mischief. Andy bit her lip and Miranda felt her aroused lower half come into attention. The witch grabbed the devil's hand and shook it. About to let go but Miranda shook her head and pulled the hand in to kiss her knuckles. Finally coming onto her ring finger where a black ring formed. It had stars and what looked like a tiny galaxy in it’s band. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re mine now.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 23 - Medical Kink + Shaving + Teasing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>WARNING: Blood kink, Medical Kink, speculum kink, stirrups, shaving, needles, enema mentioned, and overall kink. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>A Medical Professional </strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once a month Andrea did this. She had started the day with an enema, and now she sat in stirrups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda had a kink...one not most thought of. While Andy loved needles and blood. Not to mention some intense spanking, Miranda was into intense praise kink and once a month….medical kinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spent hundreds of dollars on all of the equipment. Andy had used her safewords in these moments more than any other. Because she knew how intensely Miranda enjoyed playing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda was dressed in a casual black shirt and pants. She didn’t need to dress like a doctor to torment the body in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started the night by collecting ‘samples.’ It was Andrea’s favorite part. She always ate beforehand for this. Because she could get blood taken, a lot of blood. They would get filled into medical jars. The first was always blood, this made the brunettes clit harden. She was to lay down for her ‘exam.’ A large syringe came out and Miranda worked the needle under her arm, moving it until she found the right vein. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most would squirm at this, but it only seemed to turn on the writer more. Who tried not to moan at the pain. They had so much more to explore tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Sachs” Miranda said, seeing the look on her face. “Does that hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Miranda.” She said, knowing that her partner found it dumb to be called doctor. She got a calculated squinting look, but the white haired woman continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She filled five liters into a jar, squirting it around. Lucky for them, Miranda had the basement converted into a kinkroom while they were first exploring. So the floors were padded and easy to clean. So if she dropped the blood no one would need to explain. The corner they were currently in had a ‘privacy’ curtain. As well as a heart monitor that was strapped to her chest. Andy was never allowed a dressing gown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her feet were up in the stirrups as if she was about to get a pap smear. Her holes puckered at the cool air in the room. Miranda did this was well, keeping the room frigid like a hospital. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling light headed?” Her lover asked, she shook her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we will continue.” It should have sounded ominous, but Andy just felt giddy. Laying her head back as the expensive chair was moved to be tilted so she didn’t have to look down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In order to see better I will need to shave you.” Andy’s eyebrow quirked, this was an ongoing conversation they had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Miranda.” She said back a blush of excitement covering her neck. Miranda moved her small table where she had already brought all the things she’d wanted. Having thought of this all week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a very pretty mound Andrea.” Miranda slipped up on the name, a bit of lust clouding her thoughts now. Her hand set appraisingly on her destination. Andy’s hips shot up at the feeling. She got a glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If my patient cannot sit still I will strap her down.” The editor stated seriously and Andy whimpered. Feeling a tear stream down her face. It happened and it didn’t mean stop, it was usually the intensity of the scene that caused the stress relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please strap me down.” Miranda looked at her with a hint of admiration before moving and strapping her chest and hips down. The white straps pulled as she tightened them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tight enough?” Andy nodded. She didn’t like the head strap as much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Miranda.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She brought a wet towel down on her pubic hair, that was not truly very long. But Miranda enjoyed this part too. Moving the steril smelling jell and rubbing it into the bit of hair. Bringing a disposable blade down to shave. The sound echoing in the room as the hair follicles were cut with the razor. She shaved the pussy of her lover like she did every other aspect of her life. With dedication and focus. Andy squirmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andrea, as much as you lust for blood, I have plants that do not include razor burn or me slipping my hand on your lips.” The stern voice announced and Andy whimpered, eyeing the blood longingly on the table. She felt the cool tingle of the jell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Miranda was done she wiped her vagina with the washcloth and she shaving cream and spare hair was gone. She leaned forward and inspected the space. But Andy could feel her breath on the now bare skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heartbeat sped up on the monitor and Miranda smirked. Walking around she grabbed the stethoscope and put it over Andrea’s left breast. Then she leaned down and bit her breast. Making the young woman yip. But she could not move from her binding. But she heard her heart lurch on the monitor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My patient seems to be responsive to my touch.” Andy knew that she needed to behave. A bit of blood and a shave was the least of her worries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Miranda, I’ll behave for you.” That was really the most of what she said in these moments. Miranda took out medical generic water based lube and changed her gloves. Taking out the speculum, her favorite tool. Lubbing it up, an amused look on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She inserted it into Andy who hissed at the intrusion and the coolness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Sachs…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” She nodded once and then pushed the metal speculum further cranking it open slowly. Andy’s opening was now on full display. She squirmed and Miranda made a noise of discontent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Acceptable.” She got in return before moving to let her fingers touch the wet insides of Andrea. Her lubed fingers massaged her walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bent down and inspected her for what felt like an hour but was probably only ten minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your pretty pink walls want my fist, do they not?” Andy felt herself grow wet, heard her gush around the medical device. Miranda’s real smile shined as her sadistic side shone through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God yes.” Latex wet gloves slide over her labia, unhooding her clit sharply. Then opening her folds more to see all the reds and pinks in her flesh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to be good for me?” The editor asked collecting wetness on her fingers before moving from the girls opening and bringing them to her girls lips. Who didn’t want to taste herself. But Miranda had figured out her ex had made her feel bad about her taste. Now it was a mission of self love it seemed. She didn’t use her safe word either, so Miranda pressed on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stick out her tongue.” Miranda moved her fingers apart and the sticky slickness stringed between her fingers. Then dripped onto the tongue under her gloved fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thats a girl.” The older kinkster stuck two fingers on the tongue, then pushed into the back of her throat. Andy gagged but didn’t stop, letting the invasion continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say ‘ah,’ my patient should taste what I dream about all day.” Miranda said, and it may have been the sweetest admission that Andy had ever been given. The editor wasn’t one give compliments outside of the bedroom. But moments where she hinted at being in love were the best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy was obediently deep throating the fingers, staying still as Miranda took control. Then she moved away with her fingers. Palming the breasts she obsessed over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did you last give yourself a breast exam?” Andy almost rolled her eyes, almost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not recently.” It was exactly what Miranda wanted to hear. Pushing and pulling at the womans larger breasts, playing with her nipples. Andy could smell latex and lube and she closed her eyes trying to not grow wetter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breasts were being savagely pushed and pulled to ‘check.’ When Miranda was sufficiently satisfied. She smeared more lube onto her fingers and let them rest on the rim of her ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was my patients enema. You are always so stubborn about not letting me help.” Now Andy did roll her eyes and it was a mistake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Miranda….” The fingers did not enter her like she thought. Instead she moved to the blood in the canister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No please don’t dump it!” The worry in her voice made it crack over the very idea of getting rid of her kink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your eye roll will not go unpunished.” Miranda swirled the blood like red wine as her head shook solemnly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pleassseee!” She squealed! Wiggling against her bonds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do anything!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything?” Miranda teased, mischief in her eyes, as though this had been the plan all along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your paperwork did have you sign for consent, as my patient it seems I will need to use more dramatic methods.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 30 - Dragon + Biting + Confined Spaces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the elevator stopped and Andy closed her eyes. She thought how this was in her dreams, being stuck in </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> elevator. This elevator with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was a cliche in and of itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She now sat with the dragon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who was practically spitting flames. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miranda, let’s talk.” Andy tried to distract her from the panic attack that threated her boss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not be ridiculous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Humor me. Tell me about you.” She got a puff in return and Andy realized this was gonna be harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My ancestors came from a tribe in Ireland.” Miranda stopped pacing but didn’t meet her gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They believed in fantastic magical beasts and the preservation of species.”Andy stopped figuring she would be told to shut up now. But she got no such response. She saw Miranda’s face twitch and figured maybe this conversation wasn’t completely lost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know anything about your ancestors?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda looked lost in thought. But she broke the moment by turning to Andy and seeming to really see her for the first time. At least that’s how Andy felt when those crystal clear blue eyes inspected her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where in Ireland?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um...I’m not sure. But they are still partly there I think. People hunted furs on their land and there was a war. But I’m sure most of them are gone. But the Sachs come from a long line of protectors I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sachs.” Miranda turned her head as if remembering something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right...Anyway, my Dad always said that I had Dragons protecting me. It sounds silly now that I say it out loud.” She added as she sat on the floor of the elevator. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It does not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t sound silly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are welcome.” She added a tad awkwardly, if the queen of fashion could be called awkward.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I got a tattoo when I was eighteen. To remember the dragons. I used to dream about them when I was a kid.” Miranda’s head snapped back to look at the brown orbs now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You dreamt of them?” Andy realized how stupid she sounded when the question was presented back to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, nothing weird. Just uh, there was one in the snow I think. Yeah, it was really important to me when I was a kid to find the dragon. I didn’t stop believing they existed until I was in middle school. Kids can be mean.” She said looking down at her pointed shoes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, they truly can be. There is nothing wrong with believing in something Andrea.” She hesitantly said the last part. Seeming to want to be gentle about this aspect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess some kids believe in the toothfairy for a long time, right?” Miranda’s lip twitched, as if that bothered her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” She responded even so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think they will be coming anytime soon?” She looked up at the ceiling of the elevator to ceiling. Hoping somewhere there were people helping them. Miranda crossed her arms and Andy realized too late she had changed the subject to the wrong thing. But before she could ask about the girls. Miranda started up a conversation, shockingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you still have them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The tattoos?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The dreams, wait, multiple tattoos?” Andy blushed realizing the slip up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sometimes I guess they still come up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many tattoos Andrea?” It was said almost sternly, like she was upset about more than one dragon being inked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well first I got a dragon on my heart, just the outline. But then I wanted more of her on my body. It just felt right.” Miranda’s eyebrow shot up at the pronoun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know it’s a woman?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um I don’t I guess.” She answered, wrapping her arms around her knees. Making her body smaller. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do not need to fear me Andrea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t so scary Miranda, not anymore.” The blue eyes that stared back at her were unsettling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps not anymore to you. But to many.” The white haired woman rubbed her own arms as if to soothe herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful things are more than they appear I guess.” Andy added in her own head. Remembering the dragon with the blue eyes.  Miranda genuinely smiled at that and the brunette wondered what she was thinking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They say dragons mated for multiple lifetimes you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you believed in mythical beings?” Andy tilted her head with a teasing tone. Not sure if she was allowed to tease her boss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not all is as it always appears then.” Miranda smirked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess not, you certainly weren’t.” Andy bit her own tongue, she shouldn’t have said that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No? Not as fun as you thought I would be?” The editor said bitterly, realizing that their mutual interest was gone now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miranda…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine, many people would agree with you.” She said, turning towards the door. Her back now to her assistant. Andy stood up and did the unforeseen. She put a hand on the editors arm and turned her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda looked down at the offending digits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s actually not what I was going to say. I was going to say that you were a lot better than I could have imagined. A lot more fun, a lot more genuine, and smart.” Her boss didn’t blink. As if she needed to make sure this moment was real. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t…” Andy shook her head but dropped her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe in dragons Miranda. But you are not an ice queen, or the devil. It’s all ridiculous.” Brown eyes looked back down at the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about a dragon?” Miranda confused her assistant. Putting one hand on her cheek and stepping closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about a</span>
  <em>
    <span> dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Am I a dragon Andrea?” The assistant felt made fun of and she bit her lip. Not sure how to take the teasing. But Miranda wasn’t teasing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you believe me? Would you believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?” Miranda's thumb traveled over  the plump bottom lip Andy had just bruised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t u-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I told you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Told me what?” Andy pried, now feeling like there was some kind of big secret. Miranda let her forehead rest on her assistant and she took a deep breath. Before she could talk herself back out of this and pull away. Andy could see the conflict and put her hand in the editors hair. Surprising herself at how natural it felt. Miranda moaned as the fingers brushed against her scalp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been so long.” She murmured low enough, but Andy still heard it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miranda I don’t understand?” She didn’t understand any of it really. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if...this wasn’t the first time I met you? What if I told you I waited a long time for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say that we need to get out of this small space before you lose it.” Andy laughed at the joke but was unsettled when her boss didn’t chuckle along with her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are serious?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if dragons did exist.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get that I told you something and it was silly but you do not need to make fun of me.” She pulled back and went to the corner. Holding the railing and trembling. Miranda stood forward and wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not. You must know. Please know.”Andy turned and took the woman's hands and held them in the air like she was insane. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Know what? Miranda you are freaking me out.” Miranda moved her hand and then pushed the girls shirt back to show her left collar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a large scar there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, It’s a weird birthmark. It looks like a scar but I’ve had it since I was born.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>